The Team Crafted Recruit
by thetruemrGrief
Summary: The year is 2021 and kid hears about a game called Minecraft and decides to get it, but it's not what he expects. The gaming era has changed completely, instead of them being discs and systems now they are holograms and computer chips. The game works with this -surprisingly light- electronic backpack that works like a hologram generator it reads the chip and creates stuff.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Minecraft

Author's note: This is my first fanfic. Please don't be hard on me.

Hey, the name's Darrol, I'm 15 and '5"9. I've got black hair with dyed dark purple streaks that goes to my shoulders, I wear a red and white striped shirt and a golden colored necklace with amethyst in it, I have all the same jeans they're black and ripped, I'm Puerto Rican so I've got Hispanic colored skin (it's really tan), my eyes are normally hazelnut like, but I put colored contacts to change them to green, my birthday was yesterday so I decided to get a game I've been hearing about, they call it Minecraft, and I hear around this time a famous team called Team Crafted recruits a new member, obviously I hope it's me, oh sorry can't talk now, gotta get my game, you'll see me soon, bye.  
-15 minutes later-  
Darrol walked up to the counter with obvious excitement in his eyes. "What do you want kid?" The man behind the counter asked me. "Okay, first the name's Darrol, second I want your name, and third I obviously want Minecraft." I said a bit angry from him calling me "kid". "Okay Darrol, my name's Gringe, and I need to ask you if you have the chip reader." Gringe said, Gringe was a little scary looking, he was about '6"4, he had long black hair in dreadlocks, a dark tanned skin color, a red bandana, a black t-shirt, a leather vest, and some ripped jeans, the scary part was the knife at his side. "Nice to meet ya, and no I don't have it." I said taking two steps backwards. "Okay, then how much you got?" Gringe asked me showing off some missing teeth I hadn't noticed. "I've got about a hundred and eighty." I said pulling out a big wad of cash. "That's just enough to get it." He said to me. "Great here you go." I said handing the money to him. "Here's your stuff. Let me help you though." He said taking the backpack and putting it on me, he then took my chip and stuck it to a darker area of the bag, everything started turning into a cubey place. "What the heck!?" I exclaimed looking around the cubey place. I heard a voice say "Darrol has joined the game." "How does it know my name?" I thought and heard what I thought from the voice. "Gringe has joined the game." The voice said. I turned and saw a cubey Gringe. "Gringe why does it know our names?" I asked him with fear. "Relax. When the bag goes on it scans the person and learns their name, height, and what they look like." He explained. "Ohhhh. Can I change the name?" I asked him. "Yes you can, watch me." He said...more like ordered actually. Gringe moved his left hand to the left of his face grabbed the air near it and pulled. A small menu appeared with a "pop!" Gringe started moving his hand in a flicking like motion causing the menu to go down. He stopped at the name and changed it to Redstonz. "Sweet." I said with a grin. I copied him and changed my name to mrGrief. "Hey wait. How do I play this?" I asked feeling a bit stupid. "Well, the point of the game is to make the biggest shelter possible and not die in the process, to get materials for building you must punch it like so." Gringe said walking to a tree and hitting it multiple times. The wood block broke into a floating tiny block. "Doesn't it hurt?" I asked him. "No its a game it can't hurt you." He said to me. "Oh ok. Wait do I only get wood if I break it?" I asked yet again felling stupid. "No You can craft it into planks and then to sticks and then to tools." He said taking the wood and squeezing it. With another popping sound it turned to four small blacks called wood planks. "Now after that take the four and do the same for a crafting table which allows for complicated items." He said demonstrating it. "Oh okay." I said and did the same things he did in the past few minutes. "If you run out of wood there should be a chest with items in it nearby." He said and disappeared after a "Look out for the mobs." I wasn't sure what that meant, but it didn't sound good.

End of this chapter. I'm now accepting OC's. PM me if interested.


	2. Chapter 2: It had to be a Creeper

Author's note: Lol I hate Creeper's.

-Back to chapter-

I looked around and kept worrying that I had no one to help me so, I was flipping out. I decided what the heck I'll just break some trees, but I still wanted help, too bad nobody can help me. It was starting to get dark, but I didn't know much about this game, so when I heard a hissing sound I freaked out. "Boom!" An explosion knocked me to one heart and I was freaking out yelling "What the heck was that!" I ran and parkoured into a tree and noticed a Skeleton with a bow trying to shoot me. "Chuffin' 'eck!" I yelled as I created more planks and surrounded myself in them. (Forgot to mention I picked up English sayings when I went there once.)


End file.
